


I should've just stayed in bed

by Animasta



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animasta/pseuds/Animasta
Summary: ...He was just going to play a few rounds of tennis! That's all his father said!





	I should've just stayed in bed

**Author's Note:**

> no better time than 3 am to write meme trash

PrincessPeach: Jr, um… heads up.

PrincessPeach: I ran into your… father on the tennis court.

PrincessPeach: …

BowserJr: Are you trying to tell me my dad looks like an evil version of you?

PrincessPeach: … Already there, huh?

 

Right. This was a Thing, that was Happening. Apparently. When he first heard the odd, feminine laugh, he assumed dad was kidnapping Peach again. Not a big deal, even if it was happening a little sooner than normal. And he usually told him ahead of time, so he could prepare his own arena with Mario. But still, he had quick backups; they’d figure something out before Mario showed up.

Nope. That’d be too easy to understand.

Instead, his father was… right here, alone. Looking… like a woman.

She was fairly reminiscent of Princess Peach, except for the few holdovers from his body as Bowser. The classic horns, the red hair. The Koopa shell, the tan skin. The spikey teeth, and was her che-

…

Nope. Not going to think about that.

If it wasn’t for all those signs, he would honestly have a hard time believing that this was his, uh… father. Not only because of the skimpy dress (and the pretty crown), but because of the look on her face. It was… really embarrassed.

True, when he first saw her he publically announced that he was having a nightmare and going back to bed, but…

“S-Son…?” She spoke for the first time, and her voice was still rough and crackly, but with an undeniably female resonance. She was… acting very coy. Her arms were behind her back, and she was almost rocking on the balls of her feet.

“...Dad.” He grimaces, “How… is it… going?”

Look. He had no idea what was going on. She’d not said a single word before this. He had no idea if this was some new, sinister plot to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, or there was something else going on. His dad wasn’t the most rational of people at the best of times, and that’s when he wasn’t wearing a new power-up he’d never seen before. So he was going to let… her tell him what was going on.

“It’s… uh… g-going okay.” She’s looking up past him, and she couldn’t seem to look him in the eye, “H-How… was your rest?”

“It was… good, I guess.” He breathed out slowly, “Uh… so… how was tennis?”

“Tennis? O-Oh! T-Tennis was, um… good. V-V-V-Very… good.” Her face breaks into a nostalgic smile for a brief second and then goes back to its state of permanent embarrassment, “W-Won… the game… Scored a lot of g-goals, and all that…”

“Got a lot of birdie’s and hole-in-one’s, right?” He says with a roll of the eye, and she nods very quickly, “Well, uh, that’s, uh… good.”

“...Uhm… so… I have, um… something to tell you.” She chokes out, almost looking as red as he does when he falls in the lava, “A-About me.”

“...Yeeeeees?”

“W-well… s-sometimes… When you, um… grow up… sometimes, you, uh… sometimes you… feel… things. Like, uh… you know…” She was trying to mime something with her hands, and her face was staring straight up at the ceiling, “Like… uh…”

“...Should I call you mom?” He guesses, and she almost takes a step back in shock.

“...Nothing would make me happier.” She finally strings words together to form a complete sentence, and she begins breathing a little easier, “Um… So…”

“Mom,” He starts out, but he stops immediately because she breaks out into a relieved, radiant smile, “It’s o-okay, you know. I love you because you’re, you know, you… Not because you’re a bigger version of me. As long as you’re happy, it’s okay by me.”

“...” She… breaks out into tears, and bends down to give him a hug, “Thankyou thank you thank youuuuu… I f-f-f-felt so worried about c-coming home, a-a-a-a-a-and telling you the t-t-truth… Waaaaah, I have the b-b-b-best son in the world…”

It was more than a little awkward because… argh, her huge boobs were poking him in the chest, but fuck it! This was happier than he ever saw his, uh… dad. Usually he just grumped around and plotted the destruction of this kingdom or that, or was practicing his tennis swing for hours and hours, or was… actively in the process of kidnapping Princess Peach…

“So… uh, how’d you… look like that.” He asks to his still bawling mother, “Is this some sort of, uh, new power-up?”

“Y-Yeah… Mario found it, and, uh… gave it to me.” She rasps out, still tearing up, “I-I don’t know… where he found it…”

“I was, uh, just wondering.” He maneuvers his phone back into view, and considering the text window was still on with Peach…

BowserJr: So… um… Mom said Mario found the power-up and gave it to her.

BowserJr: A power-up that makes her look reminiscent of you.

PrincessPeach: Oh, she asked you to call her mom? How sweet!

BowserJr: … You made the power-up, didn’t you?

PrincessPeach: ...Dang. I thought I was being sneaky!

BowserJr: How’d you know? I didn’t even know!

PrincessPeach: We have a lot of history, you know. She’s kidnapped me many, many times by now.

PrincessPeach: But considering she never, you know, actually does anything to me… We mostly just play board games, or eat, or talk while waiting for Mario or Luigi to come rescue me. So we tend to talk a lot.

PrincessPeach: I’ve asked her a few times why she kidnaps me, and she always changes her answer, but… one time, I asked her if she wanted to be King of the Mushroom Kingdom or something, and she… you know, I don’t know that she knows that I heard it, but… She just whispered, ‘not King’.

PrincessPeach: So I had the royal scientist whip up that power-up for her.

BowserJr: ...Huh. Well, uh… thanks, I guess. She seems happier already.

PrincessPeach: Also, uh… her and Mario went out on a date…

PrincessPeach: Don’t know if she told you that…

BowserJr: WHAT.

“Mom… look, I’m fine with THIS, but you better have a good explanation for going on a date with MARIO.” He says a little loudly into her ear, and she almost jumps off of him in shock, “Mom, c'mon! You should have better standards than that!”

“O-O-Oh… um… is that the tea kettle?” She runs straight to her room and slams the door, locking it.

Well… he can break them up later…

**Author's Note:**

> red hair best hair
> 
> the title also works both ways because I should also just be in bed instead of writing this


End file.
